PROMISE
by Talksh88t
Summary: naruto et sasuke se sont donné rendez vous un jour bien special ..... yaoi


**Promise**

auteur: lulu342  
series:naruto  
genre: romance tristounette, shonen-ai  
couplesasuxnaru

disclaimers: les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si  
pour ceux que sa choque les amours entre deux garçon ,  
pas la peine de lire cette fics .

note de l'auteur : cette histoire est en faite un rêve que j'ai fait

* * *

Le ciel était sombre ,le tonnerre et les éclairs nous montrait un spectacle  
à la hauteur des plus grands feu d'artifices  
mais le plus impressionnant était certainement l'énergie  
qui se dégagait de ces deux personnes se battant de toute leur force .

Un des combattant était un ninjas du village cache de konoha  
reconnaissable a son bandeau au signe du village de la feuille.

Son adversaire était un ninjas mais il était difficile de savoir d'où il venait  
car il ne posssedait aucun signe qui pourrait montre de quelle village il venait

Ils étaient tous deux oppose

Le ninjas de konoha prénomme Naruto  
avait des cheveux qui fesait pensais au soleil à cause de la blondeur de ses cheveux  
et même si il était a bout de force  
sur son visage semble grave un sourire que rien ne semble pouvoir efface .

Le ninjas solitaire qui se nomme Sasuke  
avait au contraire des cheveux noir ébenes  
qui faisait plus ressemble à la nuit  
mais il souriait aussi .

C'etait surement leurs seul point commun .

Il souriait tous d'eux de bonheur.  
Il etaient heueruex de pouvoir se battres , s'affronter .  
Le temp s'emblait s'etre arreter autour d'eux .  
Ils était d'en leur univers  
et plus rien n'exister à par leur adversaire .

La fatigue les rattrapa trop vite à leur goût  
et ses sous la fatigue qu'il durent à contre coeur  
s'arreter se repose au pied d'un arbre ;

Ils resterent ainsi dans le silence,  
berce par le bruit de vent , jusqu'a ce que naruto brise le silence qui c'etait installe

«- Sasuke , tu m'as manque . Sa fait du bien de te revoir  
- Moi aussi tu m'as manque mais tu sais aussi qu'aujourd'hui est le seul jour dans l'annee au nous pouvons nous voir  
- Malheureusement , je le sais mais mon amour  
pour toi me permet de survivre à ton absence qui me pèse chaque jour  
- baka , tu vas pas nous faire une depression  
- baka , toi meme  
- hum ... je te prefers comme sa ,que triste et mélancolique .»

Apres avoir prononcer ces quelque mots ,il decida de s'aventure sur cette arbre et  
plus precisement sur ces plus haute branches sous l'oeil rageur de Naruto  
qui aurait prefere qu'il reste à ses cote .  
Mais bien decide à avoir sasuke à cote de lui  
il grimpa sur l'arbre avec une certaine difficulte  
du à la fatigue du combat  
Sasuke voulut l'aider mais il refusa  
et agita la main pour lui dire de se pousser  
mais se geste lui fait perdre l'equilibre qu'il avait  
il commenca a tombe dans le vide  
mais sasuke le rattrappa de justesse  
et le pris sur son dos pour lui faire grimpe sur l'arbrecontre la volonte de naruto qui n'aimait pas être porte comme un sac à patate  
surtout que sasuke le prenne pour quelqu'un de faible  
qui ne peut même pas grimper sur un arbre tout seul.

Il était très fache contre sasuke et ne s'en cacha pas  
se dernier fit comme si de rien n'etait  
préferant passe du temp qu'il leur restait à etre ensemble sans se dispute  
et decida de le faire taire en l'embrassant  
une des technique qui marchait le plus sur naruto .

La dispute était maintenant fini  
Il était tous deux sur cette branche à regarde l'horizon  
où le soleil commencait à apparaître .

Naruto ne souriait plus , il s'avait ques des que l'aube sera arrive  
il devra se separe de sasuke et ceci pendant un an .  
Il se retouna et enserra sasuke de toute ces forces  
il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille , il ne voulais pas le quitter .

sasuke était lui aussi triste mais il essaya de reconforte avec des caresse.  
en le prenant dans ses bras il lui dit :

«- naruto , il ne faut pas que tu pleures,  
tu sais ont se revera l'annee prochaine  
tant que toi et moi auront le me sentiment l'un pour l'autre ont pourra se voir  
quand ont le voudra .  
Tu restera toujours dans mon coeur et je resterais  
je l'espere aussi dans le tien

- bien sur que tu resteras dans le mien , tu y seras a jamais ,  
je t'aimerais même apres la mort

sasuke ne peut s'empecher de sourire à cette phrase.  
Il s'approcha de naruto , leurs levres n'était plus  
qu'a quelque millimetre l'une de l'autre  
ils s'approchèrent encore un peu et finir par s'enbrasser

ils s'embrasserent dans un baiser tout se qu'il y avait de plus doux  
mais surtout de plus triste ,

c'était l'heure du baiser d'adieux car à l'horizon l'aube venait de se lever .

Sasuke disparu des que le premier rayon arriva a leur hauteur  
laissant seul ,naruto sur la branche à regarde le soleil se lever  
malgres tout , il ne peut s'empecher de versait quelques larmes  
qui furent emporte par le vent .

Dans sa solitude , il se rememorat le jour au sa vie fut changais à jamais

_flash -back:_

_-naruto  
-oui ? iruka ,qu'est qu'il se passe ? vous ne faite une tête  
-voilà ... j'ai une mauvaise à t'annoncer.  
sasuke est mort pendant le combat .  
Son corp a ete retrouve sans vie.  
Je suis desole naruto , je sais a quelle point tu pouvais l'aimais.»_

_fin du flash-back._

Il se leva et s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre  
face a l'aube en regardant le ciel .

ils se reverait l'annee prochaine , ils se l'etaient promis .  
Ils serait de nouveau ensemble pour une nuit  
au pied de cette arbre où il s'etaient jure de s'aimer quoi qu'ils arrivent  
et d'y venir le jour anniversaire de leur 1er baiser

avant de partir ,  
il prononca quelque mots en laissant s'echapper quelque larmes :

_**je t'aime sasuke et à l'annee prochaine.**_

Il regarda le ciel puis leur promesse d'amour éternelle grave dans l'arbre  
et finalement s'en alla .

l'année prochaine , il reviendrait et son amour y sera

* * *

_**fin **_

que vous l'ayait deteste ou aimez dite le moi  
j'en serais ravie


End file.
